Resident Evil: Afterlife
by ANGELS-APOCALYPSE
Summary: Escaping from the scorching heat of Nevada, Claire and the rest of the convoy escape to Alaska in search of salvation, only to find more hell in the frozen north.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Afterlife

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Lost and…<span>

Claire Redfield had been in that helicopter for hours.

It was a tight fit but they had no other choice. It was either this or hike the whole way, with several hundred thousand zombies between them and their destination. The smell of sweat had engulfed them hours ago. The rushing wind almost deafened them. Yelling became the only means of communication, besides a couple of headsets which several of them now wore including herself and her younger friend K-Mart. Outside, all Claire could see was thick dark and angry clouds, with the blur of a snowy landscape beneath them.

Taking a quick glance behind her, she saw that everybody had fear on his or her face. A couple had a few tears trickle down their faces. Dirt covered each and every one of their faces. Their blank expressions told Claire had almost given up. Even the children. K-Mart was the same, even with the supportive role she had taken. Claire wasn't surprised. These last few days and hours have been the worst they've been through. Watching they're friends being slaughtered was worse than a nightmare. Even Claire had to admit that deep down, all she wanted to do was just lie down and die but she had to stay strong. She had to get her people to safety.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay." She heard K-Mart whispering to a child who had started to sniffle. "We're gonna be okay". To Claire it sounded like false hope. They same thing she had been giving them ever since the world ended. It was what they needed, however.

She glanced down at the dashboard. One of the meters caught her eye. For a moment, she thought she was hallucinating. It couldn't be true. She re-read it. And again. She re-read it once again. Just like the first time, it said the same thing.

They were nearly out of gas.

"Okay, people. Strap in! We're in for a hell of a landing!" She yelled, turning around slightly.

"WHAT?" She heard K-Mart shout. Other people started muttering as well but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

Slowly, the helicopter began to tilt downwards. Claire felt her chair buckle forward from the pressure of the survivors falling forwards onto it.

K-Mart leaned over the pilot seat. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to save us!" Claire shouted. K-Mart had a look of confusion on her face. Then she saw the dashboard.

"Oh god" She whispered in horror. She quickly leaned back. "OK everyone, hold onto something!"

Claire held onto the controls with one hand and the leathery seat with her other. Her entire body was shaking, as was the helicopter. This was her one chance to possibly save them. They might just survive if she could land before they ran out of gas. She looked back at the dashboard and watched as the meter ticked to "empty".

The engine slowed down before stopping completely. The fast spinning blades above slowed down.

This was it. They were still dozens of miles high. Claire knew that the chance of anybody surviving this was extremely low. They traveled so far only to die. And it was all her fault. She just hoped that somehow, one of them would survive this.

The helicopter was gathering speed as it fell. Claire could feel it. She could barely breathe. She thought that she could hear the screams of the children behind her but at this speed, all she could hear was the ear-piercing wail of the wind. She was having problems breathing. She had no doubt that everyone else did.

She then saw the quickly rushing snow covered ground. It would only be a matter of seconds before they crashed and that would be it.

A hand appeared next to her. She turned and saw K-Mart. Her hair was blowing wildy in the wind and her face was turning red from the lack of oxygen. She gave Claire a brave smile and nod. Claire took her hand and nodded back. She then looked back out the window and saw the snow covered ground quickly approaching.

* * *

><p>Okay, This is kind of short but it's just a start. Please do review and hate as much as you want. More criticism, the better. I hope to update each week.<p>

This is my newest fan fiction in a quite a while. It's also my first Resident Evil fan fiction for both films and games. It has also been a while since I have seen Extinction; so if any characters are off or something else arises, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: Afterlife **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Shape Of Things To Come<strong>

K-Mart slowly opened her eyes. They fluttered as she attempted to identify where she was, or even what was going on. Colours swirled. Red, orange, black, white, all mixed together, not making any clear picture. She could feel, hear or smell nothing.

The mindless colours finally began to mix and form a picture. At first all she could see was shapes. Those shapes cleared and, though blurry, she could make out a large dark block of metal above her. The roof of the helicopter.

That's when the pain struck. A sharp, white-hot pain that covered her entire body. She wanted to scream but couldn't. She felt so exhausted that she wasn't even able to move. She couldn't even remember what had happened.

Something flickered in the corner of her eye. Using all her strength, she moved her head in that direction to see flames. An extensive fire, burning through both snow and metal. The light lit her face in such a way that it

In that moment, her memory returned. The convoy, Claire, Alice, the super-zombies, getting on the helicopter to Alaska, the crash… The helicopter had crashed. It was why she was in so much pain. Why a fire raged close to her. Why they were not safe at their destination.

Something inside her switched on. She regained feeling of her body, but with it came increased agony. She scrunched her hand, almost digging her fingernails into her skin. She let out a short cry of pain. She felt like she would die right there. She then noticed that she was still inside the helicopter. From what she could see, it was in flames, the roof missing, the right wall ripped right off.

Knowing she had to get out of there she attempted to move but she let out a loud and painful scream. Looking at her right arm, it was out of shape, broken. She was also covered in blood.

Using her right hand, she grabbed the seat and pulled herself up, agonizingly. As she rose, she noticed something else on the seat. It was a man, one that had been traveling with them. A helicopter blade was sticking through his chest. Dried,thick blood covered both the propeller and him. His eyes were wide open still, and this made K-Mart almost vomit. She moved towards the now destroyed door and tripped.

Stumbling out, she landed on the ash-turned ground. She coughed as the smell of smoke engulfed her. She could taste the ash that had polluted the air. The fires roared all around her. In front of her, she saw a sight that chilled her right to the bones. It was one of the children. Dead.

She twisted around to the side and this time did vomit. Finishing, she fell to the ground. The night sky was quite beautiful. The stars sparkled. The moon glowed upon her. It was silent. It was peaceful. She wished she could just lie there and admire the cosmos, and pretend that all that was happening around her wasn't real. But she couldn't stay. She had to get out of there.

Rising, she took one last glance around her but only the dead and flames were there to greet her. Limping ahead of the head of the ruined helicopter, K-Mart saw a woman. She was dead still. Chestnut hair covered her face but K-Mart knew who it was: Claire.

K-Mart rushed forward, stumbling over next to Claire. She was bruised and burnt from head to toe. Her face had over a dozen scars littering it. Dried blood covered her body, fresh blood seeped from wounds. Her clothes were torn, ripped and burnt away. A few specks of glass were stuck in her body. Her eyes were closed.

"Claire! Oh my god, Claire! Wake up! Please!" K-Mart pleaded. She carefully picked up Claire's head and rested it in her lap. "Hey, please wake up. Please." She leaned down and felt around her neck for a pulse. K-Mart felt one, but it was faint.

Worried more than ever, K-Mart cradled Claire hoping that, somehow, they would get out of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter done. Review, hate, love, whatever you like. <strong>

**I have been asked whether or not I'll be adding in a romance. I do have plans for one or two, but they will not be between two canon characters. **

**Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil Afterlife**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Man From The Other Land<strong>

Leon S. Kennedy was a man on a mission. Just over an hour ago, a large light, possibly an explosion, lit the sky a few miles away from camp. Leon immediately jumped at the plan to go investigate. As an avid man of excitement, he was certainly not going to miss out on something like this.

The car he drove was an old 67' Chevy Impala. The seats were grubby and torn with mold growing on the backseats. The front window had a sizable crack in the middle of it. There were no back windows, meaning the wind would blow in, even in the freezing winds of winter. The black paintjob was peeling, rust had taken over most if it. The radio wouldn't work even if radio stations still existed and the inside reeked as if something died inside it and the corpse was still in there, yet Leon loved it.

Leon could hardly see outside the front window. The dust obscured his view while the car light scarcely penetrated the thick blanket of night. He had to operate on his knowledge of the area and even that wasn't the greatest. Thankfully the road he was travelling on was basically a straight line.

As he passed a smashed, rusted car, he flicked a stray hair out of his eyes. His fringe hung over his left eye like it normally did. Some wondered how he could see, but he had no problems. Plus it gave him attention, something he always enjoyed. His fur jacket clung to him, keeping him warm as well as giving him the feeling of being cool.

He was nearing the low fiery orange glow that illuminated the mountains. With it being pitch black it was impossible to miss, even for zombies. He just hoped he didn't have to deal with them.

As he closed in on the light, the road twisted. Instead of pulling over, he grabbed the throttle and sped straight off-road. A tree scarcely missed him as he tore forwards dangerously. He shook with the car as it bumped and jumped as it ran over rocks and logs.

Ahead, he observed the light, and it was brighter than ever. He could almost see the location it was coming from. Decelerating, he pulled over and jumped out. Deciding to continue on foot, he grabbed his handgun and slammed the car door shut.

He stalked forward, gun in hand, taking cover behind a tree. From this position, he could just see a fire. Taking a quick glance around him, he snuck forward. His boots made little noise, although if there were zombies around, it would most certainly attract them. He coughed as the smoke reached his nostrils. He could see ash falling everywhere around him. He could even hear a fire raging.

Moving around a nearby tree, he spied the clearing in front of him. It was a total disaster. A crashed helicopter was before him. Fires raged, burning everything in sight. Rubble was scattered all throughout the area.

Then he saw a body. It was a small child's. The fires had burnt through most of the flesh so there wasn't too much to see bar burnt muscle and bone, but Leon had seen enough. He had no idea where these people had come from, but however they had survived all these years, their luck had run out.

A scream rang out from the other side of the crash site. It was high-pitched, female. Leon sprinted right into the area, covering his mouth with his arm. He jumped over ruble of the back section of the helicopter and dashed forward.

He could make out a figure standing!As he got closer, he saw that it was a female. She looked maybe sixteen, seventeen, but with the ash and smoke covering her, he couldn't tell much more. He rushed over and grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Hey! Hey, you OK?" He quickly asked her. Her face was scratched and burnt, bleeding as well. Her hair was dirty blonde.

"Behind you!" She screamed. Leon spun and saw the cause of her fright. A zombie. It was maybe 10 meters away. The rotten flesh on its chest was hanging off it. It's yellowed teeth were visible from its skinless jaw. It limped forward, its arms outstretched, ready for feast. Leon simply smirked and pointed his Beretta directly at it..

BANG! BANG!

The first shot missed completely while the second one hit its' chest. It took a step back but continued to stagger forward. Frowning, Leon aimed carefully this time and… pulled the trigger.

This time, the bullet struck the dead thing right in the center of it's head. Crimson blood flew into the air as the zombie's legs collapsed on itself and it fell to the ground, dead permanently this time. Leon took a victorious grin and turned around. He grabbed the girls blackened ash covered shoulder and looked her in her frantic eyes.

'Hey, its okay now, you're okay." He spoke softly to her.

She shook her head and looked behind her. Leon took a glance as well and saw another body. A woman with chestnut hair, and looking worse than the girl. Her chest moved, Leon noticed. She was alive, somehow.

"Hey, listen, we're gonna get her to safety okay? I just need your help." He assured the girl.

"...Okay..." She asked warily.

"I'm Leon, what's your name?" Leon asked.

The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes and replied "K-Mart"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, feedback is much appreciated. Hate, despise, love, tell me.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: Afterlife**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Yellow Fever<strong>

K-Mart woke abruptly. Coughing, she eyed her surroundings. A solid timber roof was suspended above her. The walls of the room were all made of wood as well. . A wooden door was closed, not 5 feet away. It was if she was in a cabin. A mirror hung above an oak dresser. She then realized that she was lying on a cushy soft bed. With a large, thick fur blanket and a soft was something she had not done or felt in years

Outside she could also hear voices. A large number of them. Both male and female ones. She wondered how many people lived here, at the survivors' camp in Alaska. A dozen? Fifty? A hundred? More?

Her thoughts kept going, but they turned to the night before. The crash, that man Leon, Claire… She couldn't believe she had forgotten all about Claire. Where was she? Was she okay? Was she alive?

Deciding to investigate, she pulled the fur blankets off her and felt the rushing cold air. It froze her to the bone. She hurriedly threw the blanket back over herself. Maybe getting out of here wouldn't be so easy…

At that moment, she heard a knock and a squeak as the door slowly opened. It was Leon. His brown, curtained hair hung lazily over his left eye. He wore a brown fur jacket, and lengthy brown cargo pants. K-Mart wasn't too impressed with his fashion statement but it was the end of the world.

"Hey, your awake. You ok?" Leon inquired.

"Yeah, fine." K-Mart reply simply. She put on a fake smile. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to hide her suspicions. Who was this man and what did he want?

"Leon, told ya last night." He caught the suspicious look on K-Mart's face. "I get it, stranger taking a young girl in, gotta raise some sus questions. I'll explain it all later."

K-Mart simply nodded, although she was still wary of this man.

"You hungry at all?" Leon asked, try sounding interested but K-Mart could tell that his mind was somewhere else.

"Yeah, a little." She responded, but her mind quickly ticked back to her friend. "Hey, do you know where that other woman is? The one you brought in with me?"

Leon's face fell at this. He moved his head downwards. "Yeah…"

K-Mart was truly worried now. "What?"

Leon looked back up at her. For a moment he said nothing. "Come on, I'll take you to her" He pointed towards the oak dresser, with clothes resting upon it. "Better get those on, it's kinda cold." He gave her small smile and left.

K-Mart dropped her fake smile. What was so bad that Leon couldn't just tell her? Was there no hope for Claire? Was she already dead? She had already lost just about everybody she had known for the last 5 years. She didn't know if she could lose Claire as well.

K-Mart stood back up, with the fur blanket covering her. Pacing over to the dresser, she examined the clothes. Navy blue jeans, a black long-sleeved t-shirt. A dark brown jacket, almost certainly from Leon's collection. And a grey fur coat.

She unhurriedly drew her torn shirt off. She gasped in pain from her shirt rubbing on something on her back. Feeling around, she felt a sting of a sharp pain when she touched a large slash. She wasn't bleeding but it stung anyhow.

Speedily dressing in her new clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dirty blonde hair was like a birds nest. Her face was covered in half a dozen cuts. Her left eye had a large bruise surrounding it and the right one had another one developing. Her bottom lip was cut. She felt no better than she looked. Both of her arms were sore beyond belief. She could barely feel one leg while the other was painful to just stand on. She just hoped that none of this was permanent.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she left the room. As she walked through the door, she noted that this new room is possibly the living room. The room was furnished with red carpet. There was a large fireplace sitting at the far end of the room, with a fire blazing. A large couch sat in the centre of the room, facing the fireplace. In this chair lounged Leon. K-Mart tip-toed slowly, trying not to startle him. She noticed that he seemed to be deep in thought, almost solemnly.

Noticing K-Mart, Leon leaped up.

"Sorry" K-Mart apologized. Leon just shook his head carelessly

"Nah, don't worry about it." He noticed K-Mart glance around. "Yeah, this is my place. Fancy, huh?" K-Mart smiled at his sarcasm. "So, you ready to go?" Leon inquired.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Queried K-Mart.

"Hospital." Replied Leon. He stepped over to his wooden door and opened it. "Come on" He called. K-Mart followed him out.

The moment she walked out, the freezing cold air struck. It smacked right into her. Her entire face felt like it would turn to ice right there. For a moment, she wondered why she hadn't felt this last night, but then she remembered that she could barely move, let alone freeze.

As she trotted through the snow-covered street, she observed the first sign of civilization she had seen in years. Wooden houses stood, no structural damage, no blood and guts painting them. At least 30 were situated in this street alone. She wondered if they were all occupied. Half a dozen people were wondering the street as well. Some men, some women. Their ages seemed to range from twenty to forty. Each one of them stared at K-Mart. She couldn't help but wonder if these people had anything better to do except watching newcomers.

Leon leaned down and whispered "Don't worry about them, they're just curious." K-Mart simply smiled and nodded. That may be true, but she still felt uncomfortable.

They approached a building at the end of the street. It was larger than the rest, made completely of cement. There was a large stone sign at the front of it, but whatever it said was long gone. Instead, somebody had gone over it in red paint saying "Hospital"

Walking inside, K-Mart was greeted by a warm sight. A huge fire burned in a great fireplace. About a dozen cloth-covered seats were positioned around the room, with a reception desk to the left. It looked very underused, with a couple of papers and a few coffee stains. The place was tiled.

"Nice, huh?" Leon asked the wonder filled K-Mart.

"Leon!" Called a British woman coming through the door opposite of the newly arrived guests. She had long; bright blonde hair and a fair look about her. "Nice to see you again. This the new one? Kay, right?" She asked them both.

"Uh… yeah" Leon replied, with what looked like a fake smile.

K-Mart thought about it. Her name was ridiculous. Always was. Always will be. She thought about changing her name to something more respectable, more decent but never went any further than that. But things had changed. Who knew how many of them were left alive. She needed a new identity, a new name. _Kay_ was a good as any.

"Hi, I'm Linda." She introduced herself to Kay, holding out her hand. Kay took it, and they shook. "So, what can I do for you both?"

"Uh, we're here to see the other woman" Leon explained.

"Right, last door on the left." She pointed back the way she came. Leon thanked her and went on their way.

Entering a small, white hallway, Leon looked back and dropped his fake smile. "Yeah, that's Linda. She's okay but my God can she be annoying at times. Don't worry too much about her." Kay merely nodded, her mind focused on Claire.

They reached the end of the hallway and entered the room on the left. It was an undersized room, one medium sized window, a bed, and a table with little room to move. Inside there was a woman leaning over the bed. She wore a white coat, and white pants. Her hair was cut a little shorter than shoulder length. Sensing them, the woman moved her head around and smiled. She looked around 18, hazel eyes and a small cute face.

"Hey, Leon. You're Kay?" She asked. Kay nodded, already liking her new name. "Hi, I'm Rebecca Chambers."

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Kay asked.

"She's been calling out of a woman named Kay ever since we brought her here." Rebecca replied.

Rebecca stepped sidewards and Kay came into view of Claire.

"Oh my God!" She whispered in horror.


End file.
